One-Shot
by Drop of Water. Drop of Blood
Summary: A collection of One-Shot, how I wish thing would have gone on the show. This is gonna be mainly centred on Damon/Elena but with some Alaric moments, because we love him and miss him... Switch from season to season.


One-Shot / Isn't Really

* * *

He felt betrayed, no matter how happy he was to get brother back, it didn't mean he was gonna jump around when he just learn that Stefan tried to kiss his girlfriend or that she openly flirted with him which also make her reponsable. It's crazy how things can change so quickly, one moment he's perfectly content and now he felt like beating somebody up !

His hand on her hip start to grab her to lift her, but she knew exactly how he was gonna react so instead she grab his face to make him look at her, "Damon, look I'm sorry ! I knew I shouldn't have done it-" she tried to explain but he cut her, furious. "If you knew it then why did you did it ?!" He all but yell at her, picking her up and trowing her beside him.

Grabbing he's arm in a attempt to stop him from getting up, she replace herself on the top of him, "I didn't kiss'd him ! He tried to but I stoped him, I told him we were together. He got mad and left, that's the reason why he left okay ? He think you stole me from him, you didn't but well... I didn't had time to explain. "Her hand making her way to touch he's face but he turned his head.

"Elena get off me, "he said strongly. "I'm stronger than you and I don't hurt so get off !" he said, waiting for her to move, but she didn't. _Oh fuck it_, he though as he pick her up and throw her strongly on the other side of the bed. He get up starting to make his way out of the room, but she flew in the front of him to stop him.

"Elena stop okay ?! I got it, you didn't mean it, you **never** does ! You just told me you flirted with him, but of course you didn't want this! Who the fuck you think you're talking to ? I'm Damon fucking Salvatore, I know how it work. You know what I though that after thoses five years you had finally made a real choice, that it was definitif and that you wouldn't change your mind or that at least if you did you would have'd the balls to tell me before !" he last out on her, spying words at her face.

His word had hurt her, he saw it _but hell she wanted me to get mad and it work so be happy _! He though. She knew he was gonna react this way, yes it hurt but it was deserved ! He had the right to get mad after all, she had put him through hell those five years and now she was pretty sure he believed that she'd **again** choose his brother !

He was right on her face, she could feel his ragged breath on her lips. He was standing here, waiting for her to say something but she didn't, so he continued. "Thoses last few months had been nothing but fun for you ?" Even thought he was close to her, their lips were nearly touching and that there was like always a sexual tension between them, none of them were thinking about that.

"When you told me you loved me, that you keep reassuring me that your feeling for me hadn't change and that they never will, that was all lies ?" He said with a hint of sadness in hid voice and eyes. "Or was it when you start having thoses telepathic dreams about your not-so-ex ?" Not letting her time to respond he quickly put his leather jacket over his shoulder.

"You know what don't answer. Go find Stefan, maybe he can answer thoses questions for you! "he said, trowing her a smirk over his shoulder.

_I should have shut my mouth_. Elena though stupidly.

* * *

After grabbing four bottles of Bourbon, Damon made his way to the cemetery, going where he knew he was gonna be listened even through Ric wasn't next to him, helping him finishing theses bottles. He sat beside his grave and immediately drink half of the first bottle, "That was a shitty day wasn't it ?" He let out a laugh realizing his stupidity. "Of course you did, I'm pretty you were here laughing your ass off..." He said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "The beginning was good but yeah, the end as I'm sure you just saw it was shit. I got my brother back and he got his brain on the grill like a chicken which make's him amnesic, which mean he don't remember anything... Not even me." he said yelling this part, drinking and finishing the first bottle.

"What's worse is that I have a feeling that know that he learnd I stole his girlfriend, he's gonna hate me **again **without even knowing the whole story ! After he left I though that things were finally fine between us, that I had gotten my baby brother back, the one from before Katherine... I was wrong." He said, feeling a lump in throat _don't cry like a baby now, finish what you've gotta say ! _He thougth.

Shaking his head he quickly open another bottle and drink a small amount of it, just to stop him from breaking down, the burn make the lump go away, for now. "Anyways let's come to the subject of my visit today, Elena ! You know the whole I-got-the-girl thing doesn't work anymore. I got her, just for the fun and then Stefan back so her feeling too apparently..." he said, drinking the whole bottle, trying to block the picture of her flirting with him.

Dropping the bottle on the ground, he whip his mouth and lay on the grass. "I miss you." he said softly. "If you were here things would be ten hundred times more easy, Elena and Jeremy would have a parental figure, one to hold them together and I would get my drinking-buddy back. I wouldn't sit here alone or you get what I mean, you'd be there and things would be differend. "

He lay here on the grass, just looking at the black sky, hoping his buddy was having a greater time than him. "I'm here you ass, just because you can't see or hear me doesn't mean I'm not, I'm here every time, not in intimates one in the normal one... You get me, but go home big guys. Just because it may seem like a big deal but it really isn't."

* * *

As he got back home a few hours later, he expected her to ask where he was, but surprisingly, she didn't. She simply told him to come but when he didn't move she simply hold her hand to him, waiting for him to take it. When he finally did she slowly lead upstairs... To his perfect bathroom, she told him to sit on the counters as she start preparing his bath just how she learned that he liked it, she then took his clothes off telling him to not help her, that she wanted to take care of him.

Hummm, perfect temperature and a glass of champagne... _Stop it Salvatore you're supposed to be mad !_ He though with a frown. Even though he shouldn't Damon let himself relax. She sat by on the floor next to his bathtub, she start looking at him simply. He open his eyes, feeling observed _maybe because I am... _He though as he caught her loving stare.

"You're all good ?" she ask which he answer by a simple nod. "Then you can listen to me and don't tell me no, I need to explain. You have all the right to be mad, I deserve it, I don't mind. But I just wish you'd let me finish,"She got a little nod, telleing her to go on. "I didn't kiss him he wanted to but I stopped him, because of you. Your face flew back in my mind and I ask myself what the he'll was I doing ?! You may not believe me, but I honestly wanted to help. I though that it was a way like another, the flirt and the nearly-kiss... I wanted his memories to come back and I though that this would work." She explained softly. He's face was soft, even though in his mind he wad forcing himself to stay calm and listen to her.

"You didn't though about me when you were flirting with him. " He wasn't mad, he was simply stating a point.

"Yes I was, but I though that in the end it would work so it would have made up for it. I just wanted you to be happy, he's back and again you've lost him."

His heart melted a little at her words, _I know I'm whipped but still have a little bit of self-control !_ He though angrily. "Did you want to kiss him ?" He said softy, waiting for his heart to be crushed.

"No otherwise I would have gone all the way, even if I had thought of you." She said sternly, not breaking the powerful stare that they were sharing. "I love you Damon not him. I get that my action today may just tell the contrary but it's true ! I've never love anyone as much as I love you, you know that." She said with watery eyes. "You are the most important person on this earth for me, I never though I could love that way but I do... I want to be with you and only you, I don't give a damn about Stefan. You are what matter the most to me right now and believe me that will never change."

His resolve broke as she told him all that, he just wanted to hold her his arms. A tear finally fell from eyes as she finish, she lowered them to the floor. He bring his right to caress lest left cheek gently, making her lift her little head. No more word were needed, they were simply gazing at each other lovingly.

* * *

Hey guys ! Okay so, this is gonna be a long collection of One- Shot. Like I wanted it to be in the show =) I hope you all enjoyed the reading, imagine the beginning like you want it . I'm not gonna lies I honestly had not idea how to picture the beginning, I leave it to your imagination and Ohh... I'm french *cute smile* so it maybe the reason why sometime I switch from past-present-future or what I write doesn't make sence !

See you soon lovely people =)


End file.
